Return to Me
by phoenix5
Summary: ok this is kinda a sequel to You Must Love Me. u don't need to read it but i think you should so i can get more reviews.hehe anyways this is a Sirius fic with some one special to him. please r/r


Return to Me

Hello again readers here is another story by yours truly. I am happy to announce that no one is dying or dies in this fic unless you count Lily and James and we all know how that turns out. Anyways this is kind of a sequel to You Must Love Me but I don't think you need to read it to understand this one but you still should read it cause I like it. This is a month after Lara died and its about Sirius Black and Guinevere Arthur (Gwen). 

Disclaimer: if I owned anything I wouldn't be here right now making up stories off other peoples characters. But I do own Lara and Gwen.

A man walks down a quiet street in the early hours of the morning. As he walks he stops in front of a house. A house that he had almost forgotten about but one look at this house brought back so many memories of what seemed so long ago. As he looked at the house the colors started to swirl together as he felt like he was going back into time.

**_Flashback_**

"Sirius where are we going and why the heck have you blindfolded me?" asked Gwen.

"You'll see in just a couple of moments." Sirius looked down at Gwen and laughed. Even though she was 23 she was only 5'3". She was fairly skinny and had a head of sleek chestnut curls. And even though you couldn't see them her eyes were a piercing blue. Sirius usually went for looks a lone but Gwen wasn't just good looking she was really smart. And Sirius was in love with her.

" What are you laughing at?" 

" Its just that you look funny with the blindfold on." Answered Sirius.

" Oh really, well I could say that you look funny all the time but I'm not because I'm the mature one here."

" So who was the one then last week at Lily and James' house dumped a plate of pasta on Remus' head and then started a food fight?" 

" Well he started it. And are we almost there?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah here we are." Sirius led Gwen to the sidewalk and slowly took off the blindfold. When it was completely off Gwen's eyes widened as she saw a perfect cottage in front of her.

" Sirius.. Why are we in front of the house of my dreams no one is supposed to know about besides Lily." 

Sirius all of the sudden looked very sheepish. "Well I kind of dragged it out of Lily because I really wanted to know what you wanted. And plus there is another reason. Gwen we have been dating forever and well you're my best friend and every thing in my world. So will you do me this honor and marry me?" Sirius got down on his knee and opened a box that had been in his pocket. When he opened the box there in it was a gold ring with three diamonds on it.

Gwen looked into his deep brown eyes; they were full of sincerity and love. She smiled sweetly. " So if I say yes do I get the house?" 

Sirius looked a little hurt " Is that the only reason you'd say yes?"

Gwen burst of laughing " Of course not! I love you and I would be happy to marry you house or not." She pulled him off his knees and pulled him into a kiss. 

When they broke apart, Sirius smiled and said, " Well for saying yes and for that you got the house. Any way I already bought it. But we can't move in until the end of October so that will give us plenty of time for the wedding." 

"Sounds good to me." The smile on Gwen's face faltered. "But I wish Lara was here."

"I do to honey but we can't do anything about it. Now cheer up and let's tell everyone the good news." Then two apparated away from the house to Lily and James' house.

A.N. So I don't bore you all with all the stuff that happens in the next 2 months I'll tell you quickly. Sirius and Gwen tell everyone and then they start to get ready for the wedding, which is set for Nov. 16th. There are more and more attacks from Voldemort and the Potters are rumored to be his next victims. And now it is Nov. 1, 1981. 

_Knock- knock!_ Gwen woke up to the sound of someone pounding at her door. She groans as she looks at the clock that reads 7:00 AM. It was her day off from the Hospital where she was Head Witch Doctor (I don't know it was the first thing that came to mind). Who ever was at the door now was going to get it. She thought bitterly to her self.

"I'm coming!" She cried, as the knocking became more prescient. She looked around for her robe but couldn't find it. The person at the door would just have to deal with her in a white tank and Sirius' boxers with little broomsticks and snitches on them. When she got to the door and opened it, she saw Remus standing there. His eyes were tired and sad and he had a look of worry on his face.

" Hey Gwen. Sorry to wake you up so early but it was important. Can I come in?" Gwen nodded and led him into the kitchen where she started to make tea.

" Nice boxers Gwen. Let me guess Sirius left them here."

Gwen got all defensive " And how do you know these are Sirius'?" She asked. 

Remus snorted " Oh come on Gwen. I lived in the same dorm with the guy for 7 years. You don't think he didn't walk around in his boxers at all do you?"

Gwen stared to laugh but the look of worry came back on Remus' face and now it was mixed with sadness. Gwen stopped laughing quickly. She finished making the tea and sat down with Remus handing him a cup.

"So what was so important that you wanted to tell me?" Remus now looked like he was going to cry.

"Do you know where Sirius was last night?"

" No, I got home from work at 9 and I was so exhausted that I went to bed but I had to take some sleeping pills cause I haven't been sleeping well since.." She trailed off and looked at Remus.

" Since Lara died I know. It's been hard for everyone. Have you seen the papers?" Gwen shook her head. "Oh. Well you know that You-Know-Who was after Lily and James." She nodded afraid of what this was leading up to. " Well he came to Godric's Hallow last night and he – he killed Lily and James." He said this with a mixture of bitterness, hatefulness, and sadness in his voice.

At that point Remus started to cry. Gwen looked at him with tears welling up in her eyes.

"No- no that can't be true. Lily and James dead how? And what about Harry?" she said this as tears ran down her cheeks. They both cried for what seemed like hours but were only a couple of minutes. And then Remus was able to continue.

" Harry is alive." Gwen gasped. She covered he mouth with her hand in shock. " I don't know the whole story yet but somehow once he killed Lily and James he turned his wand on Harry but when he tried the spell somehow reflected and hit You—Know- Who and now he's gone. We don't know what happened to him."

" Oh my God he's really gone Remus? After all the people he's killed he couldn't kill a little boy. I just don't understand."

"Neither do I. neither do I." Said Remus.

" How did You-Know-Who find Lily and James? I thought that they had that spell on them so he couldn't find them. The one with the secret keeper."

Remus thought for a moment. It seemed like he was choosing his words carefully. "It seems that the secret keeper betrayed them and told You-Know-Who."

" Who was the secret keeper? I'm going to find him and kill him if the Ministry doesn't get to him first." Gwen's blue eyes flashed dangerously and Remus knew he had to tell her cause he knew what she would do if he didn't. He knew her eyes and their warning signs. "Tell me Remus."

" It was – Sirius." He watched as the color drained out of Gwen's face and her eyes turned dull blue and filled with tears once more. Like her world had just came crashing down. 

" No – no Sir-Sirius would- wouldn't do that. Remus you know him just as well as I do if not better. He would rather **die** than betray Lily and James. It's not true. It can't be true. Tell me it's not true." The tears were now streaming down her face.

Remus nodded sadly " Its true, I'm afraid. I just came from Dumbledore and he said that he preformed the charm and that Sirius was the secret keeper. They have written evidence."

"I don't want to believe it though. In my heart I can feel that he didn't do it. But I don't know what to think or believe anymore." 

" Neither do I."

"So do you know where Sirius is?"

"No. No one does but I expect that the Ministry will find them soon." All of the sudden Gwen got a look on her face of realization.

"What?" Asked Remus.

" I think I know where he is." Remus jumped up from the table. "But I need to talk to him first it's important. I'll be careful I promise."

" All right you have it your way. I have one question what are you going to do about that?" He asked while indicating to the ring on her finger.

Gwen looked at her hand sadly " I don't know. When Sirius first gave me this ring I thought that the three diamonds on it represented a friendship of three people that would last forever cause diamonds do. The friendship was between you, Sirius and James or between me, Lara an- and L-Lil-Lily." The shock really started to set in on Gwen now as she thinks of her closest friend. " But I guess I was wrong. It represents three people left out of a group that I thought was so strong and would last forever. And I hope that the group doesn't go down to 2." Gwen started to sob uncontrollably and Remus gave her a friendly hug to reassure her.

"Gwen it's all going to be all right. It will be all right. Now why don't you go get dressed and try to find Sirius. Gwen nodded and went up stairs to take a shower.

When she was finished she dressed into navy blue robes for that was the darkest color she had. Then when she magically dried her hair, she grabbed her wand and dissaparated to what was supposed to be her and Sirius' new house.

When she entered the house it was dark and quiet. Except for the sound of soft crying coming from up in the attic. Gwen climbed the stairs carefully, wand in defense position just in case.

Gwen opened the attic door, Sirius was sitting in an old armchair and crying while saying " How could you, how could you."

" Sirius."

Sirius looked up from his hands and saw Gwen standing there in the doorframe. " Gwen." He said as he tried to reach for her, but she pulled away. 

" Sirius how could you, Lily and James our best friends."

" I can explain Gwen, really I can."

" How Sirius. How. Everyone knows that you were there secret keeper, Dumbledore verified that. Plus all the documents you signed. I don't think you need to explain. It says it all right there."

" Gwen you've got to listen. I didn't trust myself so I convinced James to let Peter be the secret keeper instead. You've got to trust me.

" I don't know how I can trust you. You betrayed my trust, Remus' trust, and most of all Lily and James' trust. And think of Harry. He has to live with those awful muggles now. And why would James want Peter to be his secret keeper?" 

" Gwen you've got to believe me. I just wanted to keep them safe I didn't want them to die you know I don't. I want them to be alive right now taking care of Harry in their house and everything would be all right." Sirius looked up at her with the same eyes as he did when he proposed to her. Full of sincerity and love.

" Sirius I don't know what to believe anymore. It seems so long ago when I thought that James and Lily would watch their son grow up and not from heaven. I thought that we would live happily ever after and have kids as great as Harry is. I believed that Lara wasn't going to die and some how get better. That Remus would be happy for once in his life and not be worried. I believed a lot of things then. But I don't know that you killed them. I would believe you but there still is the fact that my best friends are now gone forever. Gwen looks down at her hand " I don't think I can marry you. I need to go away. I need to start over away from all the memories and rebuild my life. And I hope you get that chance because you know that the Ministry isn't that kind." With these last words she slowly slipped the ring off her finger and placed the ring back in Sirius' hand. " I love you Sirius Black and I hope someday you'll return to me." She quickly kissed him and left Sirius with his thoughts.

" Good- bye Gwen."

__

End Flashback 

The man now freed from his chains that were binding him mentally and physically. The chains of Azkaban. He looks at the house sadly and through a window he sees a young woman with curly brown hair walk by. His brain is telling him to go to the door but something is holding him back. His heart. He remembered what that young woman had said long ago_ "I need to go away. I need to start over away from all the memories and rebuild my life. And I hope you get that chance because you know that the Ministry isn't that kind." _She was right. He needed to get his life back together first. One day, he promised I'll be back and return to you Gwen. 

Well how was that one? I didn't like it as much as you must love me but I'll live. Flame if you must I shall try to ignore them. Please r/r 

Peace 

__


End file.
